etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaola Dinnine
Dschaola (Shaola) Dinnine is a female Pacahtuk bounty hunter from Riesel. She is the younger sister of the Obsidian Blade Syndicate leader, Khan Dschudda Dinnine. If she's not bounty-hunting on Riesel, she's enjoying a drink at a number of popular taverns in the area, especially the one in Tytuvan Station, which she claims is one of the best. Personality Her personality is one of pure bitterness and sadism. She loves nothing more than beating the living snot out of those she's captured before turning them in for the bounty reward. She usually works alone, but occasionally she will go into a collaborative association with others in order to accomplish a goal. When she isn't joyously shooting down an opponent in a firefight or doing some other destructive work, she keeps to herself and thinks of new ways she can make money. If a man comes onto her, she generally gives them the cold shoulder, but occasionally does something to them that is painful enough to burn a life-long memory into their minds. The only time she will appear to show favor to them is if it will benefit her, usually monetarily. She loves the colors black and red, especially if they are together, and the sight of blood gives her a pleasant rush. She cannot stand the sight of pink or other bright, warm colors, and literally gets nauseous when around copious amounts of them. She can, however, tolerate sunlight. Cute things sicken her, and she sees moral, upright people as weak and expendable. Individuals whose bodies are imperfect in her eyes (especially those who are deformed or pudgy) utterly disgust her. Appearance Physically, she is very lean but also quite strong. She has heterochromia; that is, her eyes are not the same color as one another—a trait she shares with her brother. She sometimes wears a splotchy black-and-white camo jumpsuit; not only for the sake of stealth amongst the twisted metal monstrosities of Riesel, but also to break up her overall figure so she will be less of a target for the many sexual predators on the grimy world. Her primary wardrobe consists of a white t-shirt under a green tank-top, camo pants, and a utility belt. She has medium-length hair dyed blood-red, and blood-red warpaint going from her nose to her forehead. Another perpetual feature is her cigarette. She can hold down a surprisingly large number of alcoholic beverages—large even for her alcohol-tolerant species. As of April 29, 3020, she possesses cybernetic arms and a cybernetic right ear. Abilities She is very adept at close-quarters-combat, whether it involves guns, knives, or her hands and feet. She does decent mechanic work and knows a good deal of medical knowledge, though not on the level of a doctor. She is very skilled as a fighter pilot, but prefers ground work over flight. History Early life Little is known about her early life. She started her bounty-hunting career when she was 17 and devoted her life to it, shunning the concepts of common corporate life or settling down to have a family. Tragedy On April 9, 3020, she led a mission atop an industrial supertower to capture an assassin who had killed a capo of the Obsidian Blade Syndicate. The mission was rather unpleasant, with her entire team suffering at least some injuries due to the immigrated wildlife and intake vents. The mission went sour when their fugitive blew himself up in her face. Though the blast wasn't nearly as big as he had intended, it was enough that both of her arms and part of her right ear were blown off, and she received extensive internal injuries as well. The rest of her team members were further away and suffered shrapnel and shell-shock injuries. She spent a few weeks in intensive care and is now back to bounty hunting. Shaola is copyright 2008 Jerionis Kanik Category:Characters Category:Characters of Jerionis Kanik